Sheet handlers are well known and, generally, such sheet handlers have a defined path through which sheet material is transported to and from one or more process stations. In image input devices, electrophotographic devices, ink jet printing devices and other such devices, sheet handling devices are employed to sequentially transport sheet material (i.e., sheets of paper and paper-like substrates, such as mylar, vellum, and the like and hereinafter collectively referred to as sheets) to and from image processing stations, such as scanning devices, imaging devices, fusing stations, imprinting stations, and the like.
Sheet handlers of the type to which this invention relates include both sheet handlers which are known as document handlers for sequentially feeding individual documents from a document input station to a document image processing station and then to a document output station, as well as sheet handlers of the type for sequentially feeding individual copy sheets from a copy sheet input station, to a copy sheet imprinting, and to a copy output station. In general, in devices having a flat surface or a relatively flat surface upon which an image processing operation occurs a sheet handler is employed to transport the sheets across the surface. For example, in document handling devices having a imaging platen, in general, a roller, friction belt, or vacuum belt transport is employed to move a document across the surface.
These devices are functional, and they produce reasonably satisfactory results. However, they also tend to be somewhat expensive, not entirely simple, and not always entirely effective. Furthermore, with some or all of these devices, actuated registration means such as scuffer wheels, cross rollers and the like must be employed either concurrently with the drive mechanism or at an upstream portion of the path so that the transported sheets are registered at a processing station. Thus, there exists a need for a relatively simple, low cost apparatus for transporting documents and sheets in general across a flat surface to a process station in a registered manner.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention.
______________________________________ EP-A-90850156.2 Publication No. 0399970 Filed: April 24, 1990 Inventor: Fujino U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,602 Patentee: Kress et al. Issued: November 5, 1991 U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,421 Patentee: Stemmle Issued: April 24, 1990 U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,762 Patentee: Beery Issued: July 18, 1989 ______________________________________
European Application No. 90850156.2, Publication No. 0399970 discloses an image scanning apparatus comprising a document feed mechanism which includes a light source and an image sensor reciprocally moved from a home position and a starting position. the document feeding mechanism is mechanically connected to the image sensing unit and moves with the sensing unit. The document feed mechanism includes a functional roller unit which contacts a glass platen, for positioning an image bearing surface face down, and which is coupled to a shaft through a one-way clutch. The clutch inhibits rotation of the roller during movement of the scanning unit and feed mechanism from the home position to the scan starting position and allows rotation during the reverse movement. An operator inserts a document in proper orientation between the frictional roller and the glass platen; the document is then fed or movement to the proper position by the movement of the scanning unit and the feed mechanism from the home position to the scanning position. The document is then scanned during the return movement of the feeder mechanism and scanning unit as the roller freely rotates on the document.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,602 discloses the use of a one-way fibrous cloth or pad material, which has fibers oriented toward the rear or upstream position of a feeder tray. The fibers engage the trailing or upstream edge of the sheet above the feed sheet as the feed sheet is fed from a bottom sheet feeder to functionally resist the downstream movement of the sheet above the feed sheet to reduce feeding of multiple sheets from the tray at one time
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,421 discloses a combined input and output scanner assembly including a copy sheet transport for transporting copy sheets through the assembly moving a scanning and printing assembly to enable the printing of the copy sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,762 discloses a sheet feed apparatus for feeding a sheet from a stack of sheets. A plurality of sheet engaging pressure pads are employed to engage a sheet so that a sheet may be fed from planar and non-planar stacks.
The foregoing references failed to provide a relatively simple, sheet transport for transporting sheets across a flat surface to a processing station for processing.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a sheet transport for transporting sheets across a surface comprises an elongated member, a multiplicity of fibers extending outwardly from the elongated members with the fibers forming a sheet receiving area with the surface, and means for moving said member across the surface so as to translate a sheet in the sheet receiving area across the surface. The invention can further include a base substrate for supporting the fibers and securing the fibers to the member. The invention may also include orienting the fibers in substantially the same direction extending in a transverse direction from the horizontal plane. The invention can further include a lateral registration member for laterally registering sheets translated across the surface. A lead edge registration member may be included within this aspect of the invention for engaging and registering the leading edge of sheets transported across the surface. The invention may also include clamping means for selectively and releasably securing sheets to the surface, and the clamping means can include the registering edge. The moving means in accordance with this aspect of the invention may also enable moving said member in a second direction transverse to the first mentioned direction away from said lead edge registration means so as to smooth and straighten a sheet secured by said clamping means.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for transporting sheets across a surface to processing station. This method comprising the steps of providing a fibrous brush-like material so that the fibers contact a sheet on a relatively smooth surface, orienting the fibers of said brush-like material in substantially a first direction, and moving the material in the first direction to translate the sheet in contact with the fibers of the brush-like material. The method of this aspect of the invention may also include translating the sheet from a sheet receiving area to a processing station. Further steps also includable within this aspect of the invention are registering the sheet along an edge thereof substantially perpendicular to the first direction, as well as, translating the sheet in a second direction, transverse to the first direction, to laterally register the sheet along a lateral edge guide substantially parallel to the first direction so as to register the sheet along two adjacent edges.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a sheet actuator for translating a sheet across a substantially flat surface is provided. This sheet actuator comprises an elongated fibrous material supported adjacent the flat surface so that the fibers of the material engage a sheet disposed on the surface. the sheet actuator further comprises means for moving the material relative to the surface so as to transport the sheet relative to the surface. This aspect of the invention can also include means for urging the sheet to a position between the surface and the material so that actuation of the moving means moves the sheet. In addition, this aspect of the invention can further include means for registering the sheet transported by said moving means. The sheet actuator of this aspect of the invention may also include means for securing the sheet to the surface at a predetermined position on the surface.